Digimon Duel Episode 1
"The Duel Begins" is the 1st episode of the series. This series is about a guy named David Motomiya, a Digidestined. He's also a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh. He learns that it is gonna happen. First, he has to duel against Gennai. The story behind it is that the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 4 is happening again, but instead of Dartz, it is Daemon. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Gennai Turn 1: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Guitar" (1800/???) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Gennai Gennai draws. He then Normal Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Courage" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 for every monster Davis controls ("Alpha the Magnet Warrior": 1400 → 1900/1700). "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "Rock Star Guitar" (Davis 4000 → 3900). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. "Soccer Warrior" attacks and destroys "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (Gennai 4000 → 3900). Since "Soccer Warrior" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Gennai (Gennai 3900 → 3400). Since effect damage was dealt, He activates "Animation Copy" to Special Summon a "Copy Token" with the same stats as "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Gennai Gennai draws. He then activates his face-down "Egg Rebirth" to revive "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in Attack Position with 0 ATK (0/1700). He then Normal Summons "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Friendship" to target "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" and increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by the ATK of "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" ("Alpha the Magnet Warrior": 0 → 1500/1700; "Alpha the Magnet Warrior": 1500 → 3000/1800). "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "Soccer Warrior" (Davis 3900 → 2400). Since "Soccer Warrior" is no longer on the field, the "Copy Token" loses its ATK ("Copy Token": 1500 → 0/700 → 0). "Alpha" attacks and destroys the "Copy Token" (Davis 2400 → 900). Turn 5: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Mirror Guardian" (0/1900) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Gennai Gennai draws. He then Tributes "Alpha", "Beta" and "Gamma" in order to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Knowledge" to allow his monster to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks and destroys "Mirror Guardian". "Valkyrion" then inflicts piercing damage to Davis, but Davis activates his face-down "Miracle Wave" to halve the Battle Damage (Davis 900 → 100). Since "Mirror Guardian" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Gennai equal to half the ATK of "Valkyrion" (Gennai 3400 → 1650). Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "Hope and Light Interwine" to Special Summon "Angelswordsman" (1600/1100) and "Angelswordswoman" (1600/1100) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes both of his monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Magnamon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Magnamon" was Summoned by Tributing a LIGHT monster, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every LIGHT monster used to summon it ("Magnamon": 2500 → 3500/2000). Since "Angelswordswoman" was used to Tribute Summon a LIGHT monster, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Valkyrion" by 1000 ("Valkyrion": 3500 → 2500/3850). "Magnamon" attacks and destroys "Valkyrion" (Gennai 1650 → 650). Since "Magnamon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Gennai equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Gennai 650 → 0).